Dream of Sleeping Beauty
by InggriSealand
Summary: peri, pangeran, putri. arthur dan peter suadara akur. saat ulang tahun Arthur yang ke-16 persaudaraan merekapun retak. tidak lama, Arthur diculik. suatu hari, Peter melakukan aksinya. apa yang akan terjadi pada Arthur? siapakah yang akan menolong Arthur?


**Title: Dream of Sleeping Beauty**

**Fandom: Fruk Maniac and Sleeping Beauty**

**Pairing/Characters: France/Uk, Sealand, Spain, Prussia, Romano**

**Rating: K+**

**Language : Indonesia tanah airku pusaka –malah nyanyi-**

**Disclaimer Axis Power Hetalia, Hetalia World Series is NOT Mine… and of course FrUk or maybe France and Uk's pairing is not mine… I just their Fans.. and Sleeping Beauty is NOT mine too XDD**

* * *

Disebuah kerajaan yang damai, hiduplah dua Mayuge bersaudara yang sangat rukun. Nama keduanya adalah Arthur Kirkland dan Peter Kirkland. Hari-hari mereka dipenuhi kebahagiaan dan keharmonisan sampai saat dimana Arthur Berulang Tahun. Hari itu, dimana adalah hari Ulang Tahun Arthur yang ke-16. Arthur mengadakan pesta besar-besaran tanpa sepengetahuan Peter –lebih tepatnya Arthur lupa mau bilang ke Peter. Dia sangka, dia sudah bilang ke Peter-. Dan Arthur mengundang Tiga Ibu Peri yang mana tak lain adalah Antonio, Lovino dan Gilbert.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Arttie" Seru Antonio dengan nada genit.

"Met Ultah, Kesesese" Ucap Gilbert dengan bergaya (sok) Awesome.

"…" Lovino diam dengan wajah cemberut.

"Lovi, berikan ucapan Hepi Birddaynya dong!" Bujuk Antonio.

"…" Lovino yang terkenal Tsundere –sama seperti Arthur- tetap terdiam.

"Kata Lovino: Selamat Ulang Tahun, ya Arthur Babe" Ujar Antonio dengan seenaknya sehingga langsung mendapatkan tamparan dari Tsundere Lovino.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak ngomong begitu!" Bentak Lovino. "Met Ultah!"

"Terimakasih, Ibu Peri" Ucap Arthur tertawa.

"Kami punya hadiah untukmu, Arthur" Ucap Antonio seraya mengangkat tongkat sihirnya.

"Aku telah menyiapkan Lima Ton Tomat segar dari hasil Kebunku"

"Aku ga suka Tomat" Ucap Arthur dengan tawa Yandere.

"Kalau begitu, jangan kau kasih, Antonio!" Teriak Lovino kesal.

"Ya ampun, Lovi, segitu tidak inginnya kah kau berbagi Tomat dengannya?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak mau kekurangan jatah Tomat, tauk!" bentak Lovino..

"Aku memberikan ke Awesome-an ku padamu, agar kau-"

"Ga butuh!" Sela Arthur kepada Gilbert dengan wajah facepalm.

" Apaaa? Kau benar-benar tidak tahu diuntung, ya? Udah bagus kuberi sebagian ke-AWESOME-an ku, malah kau tolak" pekik Gilbert kesal. Hampir saja ia menyemprot Arthur, tapi ditahan oleh Antonio.

"Aku akan memberikan-"

Belum sempat Lovino mengatakan hadiahnya, tiba-tiba Peter mendobrak pintu dengan kencangnya. Matanya sembab akibat menangis.

"Peter? Akhirnya kau datang ju-"

"Brengsek kau, Arthur!" bentak Peter.

Semua kebingungan dan saling pandang satu sama lainnya.

"Kau tidak mengundang aku, yang mana saudaramu sendiri? Kau malah asyik-asyikan dengan pestamu tanpaku?"

"Peter, aku sa-"

"Aku tidak mau dengar alasanmu lagi!" Peter berteriak lantang. "Aku juga punya hadiah untukmu, Arthur, walau kau tidak mengundangku"

Arthur bahagia mendengar Peter akan memberikan hadiah untuknya. "Pe-"

"Saat umurmu Dua Puluh Satu tahun, kau akan-" Peter tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

Arthur menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari adik kesayangannya. Ia sangat mengharapkan hadiah dari adiknya.

"Ga jadi ah!" ucap Peter.

"Eeeh? Kenapa? Aku mengharapkannya" Ucap Arthur kecewa.

"Ga! Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya!" ucap Peter dan ia pun pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Ada apa, ya, di umurku yang ke duapuluh satu nanti?" Tanya Arthur yang masih penasaran.

"So, hadiah dari gw gimana?" Tanya Lovino yang masih cemberut.

"Okeh, jadi kamu mau ngasih hadiah apa?"

"Sebelumnya kamu mau dapat apa?"

"sebenarnya aku ingin seperti Putri yang ada di Dongeng" ucap Arthur sambil mengambil buku Snow White miliknya. "Aku ingin, aku makan Apel beracun dan tertidur, lalu dengan kecupan seorang Pangeran, aku terbangun. Lalu have a Happy ending sama Pangeran tersebut"

"Khayalan tingkat tinggi tuh" Ujar Lovino.

"Biarlah, aku suka yang Romantis seperti itu"

"Kalau gitu sesuai harapanmu deh"

"Eeeeh? Masa hadiahnya jelek banget?" Ucap Arthur protes.

"Kamu suka seperti itu kan? Apanya yang jelek?"

"Iya, karena aku harus makan Apel beracun dulu"

"Jadi maumu apa?" Kesal Lovino.

"Mercedes Benz"

"Mati aja kamu!" bentak Lovino yang hampir menampar Arthur tapi ditahan oleh Antonio.

"Pokoknya mau tidak mau, kau harus mau mengambil hadiah dariku! Karena aku kesal kau mendapatkan Lima Ton Tomat dari Antonio! Kau pikir aku rela Tomat Lima Ton dikasih Padamu?"

"Lo, Lovino" Ujar Antonio dengan Pucat

"Hadiah untuk Arthur! Aku akan memberikan kau suatu penantian!"

"Jahat! Hadiah macam apa itu?" teriak Arthur.

"Pokoknya kau akan selalu menanti dan menanti"

"Menanti siapa?"

"Pikir saja sendiri!"

Setelah pemberian hadiah itu, pesta pun berlangsung dengan meriah. Hari itu adalah hari setengah bahagia Arthur. Karena ia juga masih memikirkan ucapan Peter tadi pagi.

Malam itu, saat Arthur sedang tidur terlelap. Ketiga Peri tersebut tiba-tiba menculik Arthur dan membawanya ke Hutan. Arthur yang tersadar tiba-tiba meraung-raung minta diturunkan.

"Mau apa kalian?" teriaknya.

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus tinggal di Hutan bersama kita, Kesesese"

"Apa alasanku untuk tinggal di Hutan bareng kalian? Lalu bagaimana dengan adikku satu-satunya?" teriak Arthur dengan meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Alasanmu tinggal di Hutan karena dua hal"

"Kau masih ingat hadiah yang Lovi berikan padamu, kan? Kau sedang menanti sebuah penantian dan-"

"Itu karena Peter berusaha membunuhmu!" teriak Antonio dengan dramatis.

"Tidak mungkin Peter tega membunuhku! Kalian pasti bercanda! Peter sangat menyayangiku, dan aku juga menyayangi Peter!" Sanggah Arthur tidak percaya.

"Pokoknya untuk sementara, kau harus nurut sama kami!" ucap Gilbert.

**XXX**

Akhirnya Arthur menjalani kehidupannya di Hutan bersama tiga Peri Egois tersebut. Mengapa dibilang Egois? Itu dikarenakan, ketiga peri tersebut selalu memperbudak Arthur dengan jahilnya. Arthur mengerjakan semua pekerjaan Rumah Tangga sendirian. Arthur beranjak dewasa menjadi orang yang pemarah dan makin Tsundere karena terkena penyakit akut Tsunderenya Lovi. Saat hari ulang tahunnya yang ke duapuluh satu tahun,

"Arttie, Tolong ambilkan air di Sumur bagian Selatan!" Pinta Antonio.

"What? Sumur bagian Selatan kan jauhnya amit-amit. Kenapa tidak di sumur bagian Barat saja sih?" bantah Arthur.

Antonio menimpuk Arthur dengan ember. "Pokoknya nurut sama gw!"

Arthur ngedumel dan bergegas pergi ke sumur bagian selatan seperti yang disuruh oleh Antonio.

"Nah, Arttie udah pergi," lanjut Antonio. "Hari ini ul-tah Arttie ke duapuluh satu tahun, kita mau ngapain?"

"Lah, yang punya ide kan kamu?" ucap Gilbert yang sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa sambil baca majalah dan makan kue.

"Gilbo, kamu jangan bermalas-malasan! Bantu aku cari hadiah buat Arttie dong!" Ucap Antonio seraya melempar bantal kemuka Gilbert.

"Kamu juga setiap tahun ngasih Tomat Lima ton ke dia ampe dia muak sama Tomat kamu, kan?" ucap Lovi dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kalau gitu apa dong selain Tomat?"

"Gimana kalau kita kembalikan ke Istananya? Capai tau denger dumelannya di setiap hari, setiap waktu dan setiap menit" usul Gilbert.

"Tapi nanti Peter?"

"Kan udah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, lagipula Peter pasti Rindu dengannya dan lupa akan masa lalu itu"

Antonio berpikir sejenak "Benar juga ya. Baiklah, Lovi bantu aku buat kue dan Gilbo, buatkan gaun yang indah!"

"APA? AKU?" teriak Gilbert dan Lovi berbarengan.

"Iya" Antonio mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa aku harus membuat kue bersamamu?"

"Dan aku harus membuat gaun sendirian"

"Tenang saja, kan ada tongkat ajaib"

Dan akhirnya mereka memakai tongkat ajaib mereka untuk membuatkan hadiah buat Arthur. Sementara itu Arthur,

"Sialan, jauh banget sih sumur bagian Selatan itu" Dumel Arthur kesal. "Dasar Antonio, selalu seenaknya saja nyuruh gw tanpa peduli perasaan gw"

Saat sedang enak-enaknya ngedumel, tiba-tiba dari pohon jatuhlah seorang Pangeran ke atas tubuh Arthur.

"Adududuh" Rintih sang Pangeran.

"MINGGIR! DASAR KODOK!" teriak Arthur yang tertiban oleh tubuh Pangeran.

"Ah, maaf" sang pangeran segera menyingkir dan membantu Arthur berdiri. Mata mereka beradu satu sama lainnya. Dengan satu pandangan itu, merekapun saling jatuh cinta.

"Mon Cherrie" ucap sang Pangeran "Apakah kau adalah seorang Peri penunggu Hutan ini?"

"Bu-bukan!" ucap Arthur dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Apakah kau setan penunggu Hutan ini?"

"Bukan juga!" pekik Arthur. "Aku manusia biasa, Kodok!"

"Oh maaf atas kelancanganku" ucap pangeran tersebut. "Perkenalkan, namaku Francis Bonnefoy. Aku pangeran dari kerajaan Prancis"

"A, Aku Arthur Kirkland"

"Ah? Engkau putri Arthur dari kerajaan Inggris?"

"Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Di kerajaanku ada rumor bahwa di kerajaan tetangga hidup dua putri beralis tebal yang sangat rukun"

Mendengar kata alis tebal dan rukun menusuk hati Arthur. Ia teringat kembali saat-saat bahagia bersama adik kesayangannya.

"Suatu kebetulan bertemu denganmu. Ada pengumuman bahwa siapa yang dapat menemukan Putri Arthur, mau hidup atau mati akan mendapatkan uang 35 trilliun dolar. Apabila menemukannya segera hubungi Peter Kirkland"

"Apa? Peter mencariku?" pekik Arthur. Wajahnya berseri-seri. "Ba, bawa aku kesana!"

"Aku sih tidak masalah membawamu kesana, tapi aku tersesat disini"

"Dasar tidak guna" Arthur kembali berjalan kearah sebaliknya, yaitu arah pulang ketempat tiga peri itu berada. Ia diikuti Francis yang sejak tadi menggombal.

Sesampainya dirumah kecil tersebut, Arthur dikejutkan oleh tiga peri tersebut.

"TA-DAAAAHH!" ucap tiga peri tersebut. Dua orang diantaranya mengucapkan dengan ekspresi datar tanpa senyum.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Arttie!" ucap Antonio dengan tertawa fusososo miliknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, kesesese" lanjut Gilbert.

"…" Lovino tetap seperti biasanya disetiap tahun.

"Kata Lovino, hepi birdday to Arttie manis" ucap Antonio menerjemahkan dengan seenaknya sehingga Lovino menghajarnya tepat diwajahnya.

"Wah jadi kau hari ini ulang tahun?" Tanya Francis yang tepat berada di belakang Arthur.

Semua peri disitu tersentak kaget berbarengan. Wajah mereka terlihat lebih menakutkan dibanding melihat setan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Mon Cherrie" ucap Francis sambil mengkecup tangan Arthur. Dan hal itu membuat wajah Arthur memerah bagaikan tomat yang matang.

"Ternyata ada seorang pria yang mengetahui identitas kita semua" ucap Antonio yang masih syock. Ia segera mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan bersiaga dengan diikuti dua peri lainnya.

"Arthur, kita akan kembali ke Istana tempat dimana Peter berada" ucap Gilbert.

"A, aku bisa bertemu dengan Peter lagi?" Tanya Arthur tidak percaya.

Ketiga Ibu peri tersebut mengangguk dan menggerakan tongkat sihirnya. "Pegangan yang erat, Arthur!"

"He, hei! Bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Francis panik. "Aku tersesat disini, setidaknya biarkanlah aku ikut dengan kalian!"

"Tidak bisa! Dari awal kau tidak termasuk dalam perhitungan kami! Jadi adiós!" ucap Antonio diiringi asap-asap sihir. Tak lama mereka menghilang meninggalkan Francis sendirian.

"Yah, ditinggal di hutan sendirian. Malang banget nasibku" isak tangis Francis. Dan iapun pudung di pojokan rumah tersebut.

Sementara itu, Arthur dkk terlempar ke istana di kerajaan Inggris. Mereka jatuh sambil bertumpuk tumpuk. Urutannya yang paling bawah Gilbert, Antonio, Lovino dan paling atas adalah Arthur. Tiba-tiba Arthur segera berdiri dan merapikan gaunnya.

"Pe, Peter? Dimana kamu Peter? Ini aku!" teriak Arthur. Ia pergi mencari Peter kesemua tempat.

"Aaah, akhirnya kedua orang itu bisa bertemu kembali" ucap Gilbert menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Iya. Jadi happy ending gitu ya" ucap Antonio semangat.

Lovino tetap terdiam sambil memegang erat dagunya. Ia tampak sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Lovi?" Tanya Antonio yang melihat tingkah aneh Lovino.

"Tidak, rasanya ada yang salah"

"Apanya?"

"Sepertinya kita melupakan sesuatu"

Semua langsung berfikir berjamaah. Sementara itu, Arthur yang sedang mencari Peter tetap memanggil adik kesayangannya.

"Peter! Dimana kamu? Ini aku, Arthur!" teriaknya. Namun ia melihat sebuah pintu besar yang terpampang di depan matanya. Arthur membuka pintu tersebut dan menemukan Peter yang sedang terlelap di depan mesin jahit. Panik, Arthur memanggil namanya sambil berlari kearahnya.

"Peter!" ucapnya seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Peter. "Bangun! Jangan mati, Peter!"

Peter yang merasa tubuhnya makin terguncang keras, segera terbangun. Arthur lega melihat adiknya ternyata hanya tertidur. Sebaliknya, Peter tampak kaget dengan kehadiran kakaknya.

"Arthur?" ucapnya tidak percaya.

"Peter? Akhirnya kita bisa ketemu lagi, aku sangat rindu padamu!" Arthur memeluk Peter dengan eratnya. Airmata Arthur membasahi topi yang dipakai Peter.

"Arthur?" Peter membalas pelukan Arthur sejenak lalu melepaskan pelukan tersebut.

"Pe,"

"Arthur, kau mau bantu aku?" tanyanya.

"Bantu apa? Untuk adikku tercinta, aku rela membantu"

"Kalau begitu, tolong sentuh jarum disana dengan jarimu!" ucap Peter sembari menunjuk kearah jarum yang dimaksud.

"Eh? Se, sentuh? Kan sakit!" ucap Arthur heran.

"Tidak apa-apa! Sentuh saja! Biar kain ini bisa jadi. Aku kemarin habis mempelajari sihir-sihir milikmu di buku sihir yang ada dirak, katanya bisa menjadikan kain cepat jadi dengan cara menyentuh jarumnya.

"Baiklah, akan kusentuh" Arthur tersenyum manis kepada Peter sehingga Peter mengkerutkan alisnya tanda keberatan. "Demi adikku tercinta, aku mau membantumu"

Sementara itu, ditempat ketiga peri tersebut,

"Sesuatu yang dilupakan?" pikir Antonio.

"Apa ya?"

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh yang akan terjadi" ucap Gilbert.

"Hei, berapa umur Arthur sekarang?" Tanya Lovino.

"Eh? Dua puluh satu tah," semua tersentak kaget sekejap lalu berteriak "ARTHUR?"

Ketiga peri tersebut bergegas mencari Arthur dengan panik. Mereka memanggil-manggil nama Arthur berkali-kali namun tidak ada jawaban. Mereka mencari kesemua tempat juga hasilnya nihil. Saat mereka sedang gelisah, mereka mendengar suara isakan dari sebuah pintu besar di ujung jalan. Mereka segera berlari kearah pintu tersebut dan membukanya. Didapatkannya Peter sedang menangis dan disampingnya terdapat seorang Pria dengan gaun biru buatan Gilbert sedang terlentang di ranjang dengan bibir yang membiru.

"ARTHUR?" ucap ketiga peri tersebut tak percaya. Mereka segera berdiri disebelah ranjang Arthur.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Tanya Antonio pucat sembari menutupi mulutnya dengan jari-jemarinya.

"Ini semua salahku" ucap Peter.

"Peter?"

"Kalau saja aku tidak nekat untuk membunuhnya, kalau saja aku tidak terobsesi pada dendamku, maka Arthur tidak akan mati mengenaskan seperti ini"

"Kau apakan kakakmu?" ucap Gilbert sambil menarik kerah baju Peter. Ia tampak kesal dengan semua perbuatan Peter.

"Aku Cuma menyuruhnya memegang jarum disana" Peter menunjuk kearah mesin jahit disebelah ranjang.

"Kau!" Gilbert hampir menampar Peter, namun dihentikan Antonio.

"Gilbo, hentikan!" ucap Antonio sembari memegang tangan Gilbert agar ia tidak menampar Peter. "Peter, seharusnya kau tidak terobsesi pada dendammu!"

"Maaf,"

"Aneh" ucap Lovino. "Lihat jari-jemarinya! Tidak ada bekas tusukannya"

"Eh?"

"Seharusnya ada bekas tusukan seperti cerita Sleeping Beauty"

"Itu karena jarum tersebut kumasukan mantra-mantra sihir milik Arthur yang ada di rak bukunya" ucap Peter. "Aku mengambilnya"

"Lalu, kau pasti tahu cara mengembalikannya, kan?" Tanya Antonio. Peter menggeleng dan menunduk kembali. Lagi-lagi Gilbert geram melihatnya.

"Gilbo! Mengapa kau jadi yang paling emosi?" Tanya Antonio bingung.

"Tentu saja aku emosi! Seorang adik melukai kakaknya sendiri. Aku baru tahu hal ini. West saja selalu mencintaiku" pekiknya.

"Gil, semua orang berbeda. Mungkin ada keluarga yang akur seperti kalian dan belum punya masalah, tapi ada juga yang akur namun punya masalah" jelas Lovino dengan wajah bête. "Aku juga pernah berfikir sama seperti Peter"

"Lovi?" Antonio tersentak kaget. Ia penasaran, mengapa Lovino bisa berpikir begitu pada Feliciano.

"Tentu saja bukan pada Feliciano, tapi kepada orang di sebelahmu yang selalu memberikan tomatnya kepada semua orang" ucapnya seakan-akan mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh Antonio. Iapun makin bête.

"Eh? Kamu pernah dendam padaku?" Antonio pucat pasi. Lovino melanjutkan menutup mulutnya, sehingga iapun menjadi tempat tangisan Antonio karena tidak buka mulut.

"Jadi bagaimana cara membangunkan Arthur?" Tanya Gilbert tidak menghiraukan kedua orang itu.

Peter terdiam mengingat-ingat isi buku sihir milik Arthur yang ia ambil. Tak lama ia berkata "Ciuman"

"Eh?" semua terlihat cengok.

"Ya, ciuman dari pangeran yang ia cintai" ucap Peter.

"Tunggu, kamu ga salah ingat kan? Pangeran yang dicintai?" ucap Gilbert tidak percaya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak salah ingat! Tertulis dibukunya kok!"

"Lalu siapa yang dicintai Arthur?" Tanya Antonio. Ketiga peri tersebut saling pandang satu sama lainnya. Tak lama mereka menatap Peter dengan lekatnya.

"Masa aku? Aku kan Cuma adiknya!"

"Habis Arthur sering menceritakan tentang kamu" ucap Antonio. "Kamu beginilah, kamu begitulah"

Peter terbelalak. Matanya membesar dan wajahnya memerah.

"Ta, tapi bukan aku pangerannya. Aku hanya adik baginya. Adik yang berahrga" ucap Peter malu.

"lalu, masa kami?" ucap ketiga peri tersebut saling pandang.

"Aku mana mungkin. Aku kan suka West" ucap Gilbert.

"Kalau aku kan suka banget sama Lovi" ucap Antonio.

"Aku benci banget sama Antonio" ucap Lovino.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kenapa?" Antonio kembali menangis sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Lovino.

"Ada! Ucap Lovino. Semua tersentak kaget dan memandang Lovino. "Pria yang kita tinggal di rumah peri"

"Ah? Pria itu?" ucap Gilbert dan Antonio berbarengan.

"Siapa?" Tanya Peter.

"Tunggulah disini! Kami akan membawakan pria tersebut!" ucap ketiga peri tersebut yang bergegas pergi dengan meninggalkan asap.

Dirumah peri tersebut, Francis masih saja Pundung di pojokan. Tiba-tiba asap putih muncul di sekitar rumah dan munculah tiga peri tersebut.

"Ah, kalian semua?" ucap Francis bahagia melihat ketiganya datang. "Bisakah kalian mem,"

"Tidak ada waktu!"

"Eh?"

"Selamatkan nyawa Arthur!" ucap Antonio menarik tangan Francis.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau akan tahu bila kau telah melihatnya!" ucap Lovino. Dan dalam sekejap merekapun menghilang meninggalkan asap.

Francis dan tiga peri itu terdampar di sebelah kasur Arthur. Mereka berjatuhan dengan kencangnya. Francis melihat sosok pria bergaun biru tersebut sedang terbaring diatas ranjang.

"Madamoiselle!" ia berlari kearah Arthur dan memegang tangan dingin Arthur. "Mengapa begini? Aku bahkan belum sempat menyatakan cintaku"

"Maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku" ucap Peter parau.

Francis melihat kearah Peter dan menghela nafas. Tak lama iapun tersenyum kearah Peter dan mengelus-elus rambut kuning Peter.

"Sudahlah, kakakmu melakukan ini untukmu" ucap Francis. Peter menahan airmatanya yang tertahan di matanya. "Lalu? Bagaimana aku bisa menolongnya?"

"Dengan ciuman seorang pangeran" lanjut Peter.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mencobanya" ucap Francis dengan mantap. "Apa aku perlu pakai Lipgloss?"

"Ga perlu!" teriak ketiga peri tersebut. "Mending cepetan bangunkan dia!"

Francis menelan ludahnya seakan-akan kerongkongannya kering. Dadanya bergemuruh kencang dan wajahnya memerah. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Arthur dan tidak lama kemudian, bibirnya menyentuh bibir halus Arthur. Sepertinya Francis ketagihan, sehingga ia menciumnya dengan nafsu dan cukup lama. Karena hal tersebut, tiga peri dan Peterpun hanya bisa pucat melihatnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Arthur membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Semua tampak bahagia melihatnya. Arthur tersentak melihat Francis yang ada disebelahnya tersenyum lebar.

"A, ada apa ini? Mengapa ada si kodok ini?" Tanya Arthur bingung.

"Arthur!" ucap Peter segera memeluk Arthur.

"Peter?"

"Maafkan aku, Arthur. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan ini" ucapnya menangis dipelukan Arthur.

"Aku sudah tahu, Peter. Aku sudah tahu. Makanya aku turuti semua kemauanmu" senyumnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau turuti?"

"Karena kau adalah adikku yang sangat berharga, aku sayang sekali padamu"

Peter menangis deras dipelukan Arthur. Ia memeluk Arthur dengan eratnya. Semuapun ikut terharu melihat kejadian ini.

"Francis" panggil Arthur. "Terimakasih"

Arthur tersenyum lembut terhadap pria itu sehingga Francis dibuatnya makin cinta.

"Ka, kalau tidak keberatan, menikahlah denganku" ucap Francis malu-malu.

Arthur tersipu malu. Wajahnya bagaikan tomat yang matang. Ia segera mengangguk dan berkata

"Ya, dengan senang hati"

Francis mencium tangan Arthur dengan lembutnya. Ia melihat kearah Peter yang masih berada dipelukannya.

"Peter akan tetap bersama kita juga" ucap Francis.

"Tentu saja, dia adik kesayanganku" lanjut Arthur makin memeluk Peter dengan eratnya.

Ketiga peri tersebut mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dengan perasaan bahagia. Mereka menggantikan pakaian Arthur dan Francis menjadi wedding dress dan mentransfer mereka ke depan balkon istana dimana semua rakyatnya bersorak sorai melihat kebahagiaan kedua pasangan itu. Francis dan Arthur saling menatap dengan tersenyum lalu melempar buket bunga kerakyatnya. Tak lama, mereka berciuman seperti dalam cerita Cinderella.

**The End**

* * *

**Notes: Ya… saya tahu bahwa cerita ini sangat kepanjangan… maka dari itu, maafkan saya karena membuat cerita ini panjang. Tadinya saya mau membuat cerita ini berseries, tapi saya tidak bisa menghenntikan jedanya… okeh, anggaplah ini cerita berdurasi 25menit XDD –ditimpuk massa- yaa, untuk sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak telah membaca cerita saya… saya sangaaat senang…. ^^**

**Kalau memang anda tidak keberatan, tolong diripiuw… saya tidak memaksa, tapi kalau tidak keberatan ^^ terimakasih banyak atas dukungan dari kalian…. Menerima Flamme dan kritik XDD**


End file.
